The Magic of Christmas
by luckypenguinbuddy
Summary: Jane spreads the 'Magic of Christmas' to Maura through the gift of love and appreciation. Friendship/Family/Romance (Sweet and fluffy)


**Disclaimers: I own nothing Rizzoli & Isles but my story line. That is the privilege of Tess Gerritsen and TNT. I love the show so I continue to use R & I as a muse. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: Inspired for the Christmas Season and my joy for the snow we received today. I hope you enjoy this little fanfiction story anyway.**

**Summary: Jane spreads the 'Magic of Christmas' to Maura through the gift of love and appreciation.**

**'The Magic of Christmas'**

This all started because of a conversation during Thanksgiving dinner where the Rizzoli's were all animatedly talking about their favorite Christmas's past. They talked about how magic it was for them growing up. All the wonder and mystery to the holiday until they learned that Santa wasn't real and how they were still able to retain the magic of the season even to this day.

Jane had known from past conversations with the honey blonde that the Isles Christmas's were handled very differently. Big gala events with over the top foods that was all done by the hired help. Never participating in the cooking, baking or even the decorating. Even in the first few years of their friendship Maura had professional decorators come in to organize her home with a new Christmas design every year.

By the second year of their friendship Jane made sure to involve Maura in all the Rizzoli traditions. Picking out just the right tree. Decorating the tree and even making some ornaments for that tree. They baked cookies together as a family. Frosted and decorated cut-out cookies. What kind of gifts and things were acceptable for stockings. Hanging the lights on the house that didn't have to be straight or completely matching. They even built snowmen and had snowball fights, boys against the girls. Jane worked hard to give Maura what she missed out on as a child.

For the last few years Jane Rizzoli had worked really hard trying to give her best friend what she had missed out on growing-up and Jane thought she was helping Maura make up for her parent's short comings. It wasn't until Thanksgiving Day that Maura sadly admitted that she didn't really understand the 'Magic of Christmas' that they were talking about. She had learned to really enjoy the holiday since meeting the Rizzoli's but didn't feel what they described as magic. She admitted that she loved and looked forward to the 'Rizzoli' Christmas' every year and wished for many more but didn't understand the wonderment of it all.

Jane knew that Maura Isles was as introverted and quirky growing-up as she was now as an adult. That Maura grew up before her time ultimately raising herself causing her to miss out on so much. Missing out on childhood. Right then and there she knew she failed her best friend in the biggest possible way. Jane may have grown up financially poor but she grew-up wealthy in love and the magic that comes from the wonderment of youth.

That was when Jane decided she was going to give her best friend some of what she grew up having. The richness that comes with the magic of Christmas. Though her plan was going to be easier said than done since the day after Thanksgiving the Homicide unit picked-up a big and all-consuming case. A high priority family of five killed in their home during Thanksgiving dinner with no leads. It was messy and brutal but leaving not a single piece of evidence behind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On December 1st Maura entered her kitchen to find an Advent Calendar sitting on her counter. She didn't think anything of it at first until she read typed note attached.

_Happy holidays Maura. This come to you because you are someone very special and this gift is not to be shared. Open the designated door breaking the seal to find a special surprise inside. Start on the first and finish on Christmas Day. _

Maura knew how these worked because Jane and Angela gotten her one every year. Though they were usually made of cardboard and contained horrible tasting little chocolate candies. This one was made of wood and was shaped like children's toy blocks. It was very detailed and decorative. She opened the one door with the ornamental '1' on it only to find a piece of specialty chocolate and a miniature ornament inside. When she arrives at work on December 2nd she found a miniature tree with a note that read.

_A place for your ornaments._

Each day she opened a door to find a different piece of candy and a new ornament. She hurried to the kitchen every morning to see what type of candy and ornament she would find. By the fifth day she would eat the piece of chocolate right then. Reasoning that she hadn't brushed her teeth yet ignoring the fact that she hadn't eaten breakfast. On the morning of December 9th she came to a screeching halt as her mind caught up with her body to see a living tree in her family room. Floating to work that day she was full of Christmas spirit she delivered coffee to Jane at her desk asking, "Jane did you set that tree up in my family room?"

"Hmm? What tree?" Jane asked looking up from her current case file.

"I got up this morning and there was a live tree sitting in the corner of my family room. It had a tag with care directions. It's an actually a living tree, Jane. According to the directions, with proper care it will live and can be planted in the spring."

"Wasn't me." Jane defended, "Maybe Ma had Frankie do it?"

"No, I don't believe so. Your mother appeared as surprised as I was to see it sitting there. Also with the size and weight it would have taken several people to manage it."

_Yeah three very large men in the middle of the night Jane thought._ "Maura it wasn't me. I barely went home to sleep last night."

Frowning at Jane with disbelief she continued, "I'll have to find a place to plant it in the spring and find a safe place to store it for the winter." Maura thought aloud.

After getting no response from Jane, Maura let the subject drop until three days later when she woke-up to find multi-colored lights sparkling brightly on the tree. Confused by this because she knew they were not the tree the night before when she added ice to the base. Stopping in the Division One Café to find Angela she quickly fixed her coffee and went to the register, "Thank you for putting the lights on the tree, Angela."

"What honey?" The Rizzoli matriarch asked distractedly.

"Thank you for putting the lights on the tree. With this case I was afraid that I wouldn't have time to decorate."

Looking confused, "I didn't put any lights on the tree honey. I've been here as much as possible. I'm putting in extra hours to make a little extra money for Christmas." With a smile she added, "I have my eye on the perfect gift for TJ. But I could help you decorate if you want me to though?" Angela finished eagerly.

Looking puzzled, "No we can wait and do it all together as usual." She then let the subject drop as they discussed TJ's gift.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Medical Examiner didn't see Jane until later that afternoon when the tall raven haired detective came stumbling into her office, "You look terrible Jane."

"Gah, Maura. It's this case. Frost, Korsak and I have been out all morning canvasing and still got nothing on the Hudson's murder. Everyone love them. It's like they were the perfect family. We've talked to everyone at Hudson's Corporate Headquarters along with their friends and family. The worst of it was this morning having to go talk to the kid's friends and teachers."

"You're exhausted Jane. You need to rest."

"No. I need some lunch. I'm starved. You care to join me?"

Maura smiled, "Give me ten minutes and we can go."

"Great! I'll meet you at the car."

"I can drive if you're too tired?"

Nah, I'm good. Just need to get out of here for a bit."

Lunch was quiet and relaxing when Jane finally broke the silence, "Hey Maur I'm sorry I haven't been around much with this case and all. I know we usually decorate your house together but I don't think we'll have a chance before this weekend and I already promised to go shopping with you."

Maura laughed knowing how much Jane hated shopping, "That's the funny thing Jane. The tree had lights on when I got up this morning. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"No way. Ma started without us?" Jane said almost sounding pissed about it.

"No, I mentioned it to her this morning. She said she's been working extra hours in the café trying to make extra money for Christmas gifts. She did offer to help if I wanted though."

"Huh." Jane said thinking, "What kind of lights?"

"They are the LED lights I was looking at last year. You know the bubble ones…except they are the multi-colored ones?"

_Oh shit_ "Oh, but you always have the white ones."

"I know. I've never had a multi-colored tree before."

"Well we can always change'em out before we decorate if you want?"

"No. No, I like the way it looked all sparkling in the dark. I like the colored ones."

_Thank God_ Jane thought as she shrugged non-committedly, "Okay."

Maura again let the mystery decorating drop. The rest of lunch was spent talking about gift ideas and the current case. Since Jane was working so many hours Maura offered to pick-up Jo Friday on her way home so the poor little dog could get some attention and Jane wouldn't have to worry about her. Jane happily agreed knowing they would both be getting plenty of attention that way.

The weekend came and went without shopping or any decorating getting done by the two friends. Maura and Angela spent Saturday shopping but the ME was called in very early Sunday morning when a second high profile family was found murdered in their home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Three days later Maura woke-up to find garland adorning her tree. Puzzled by this she examined it closely. It was her garland, she knew it without a doubt because Jane had teased her endlessly about it when she purchased it the year before. But she nor Jane had time to pull out any of her decorations and what little time she did have she found she didn't want to do it alone. She asked everyone and again no one admitted to this mystery going on before her. She found she was looking forward to the mystery unfolding before her. The petite woman couldn't believe just how badly she wanted to find out whom the perpetrator was of this little mystery.

Over the next three days Maura woke to find more decorations on her tree. Finding some new ones but many where her own ornaments. Again the Rizzoli's all denied participating in this mystery endeavor so the closer it came to Christmas the closer Maura started tracking the entire Rizzoli family's movements. Even keeping closer tabs on the other two detectives as well. There had been a break on Jane's current case so she had hardly seen the lanky detective over the last few days. They had of course texted regularly to keep in touch. Jane only called to get reports or to discuss results that were emailed to her. The last time Maura had actually set eyes on her friend was when she delivered a healthy lunch to the three detectives forcing them to take a short break.

Though they all denied any and all involvement in the action she knew it was one if not all of the Rizzoli's. The Medical Examiner set a plan in motion to see who was responsible for decorating her tree at night. It wasn't really a plan it was more to the point that she and Jo Friday would be sleeping on the couch the next few nights in order to catch her mystery visitor. If she didn't wake-up then Jo surely would.

Two nights past and nothing happened to her tree. She found herself slightly disappointed over this and wondered if it was because she slept on the couch. On the third night Angela was over late keeping her company. Maura missed her friend and Angela could see it. Since the homicide unit finally had several suspects they both knew Jane would be at work doing interrogations most of, if not all night long. After the second family was murdered Frankie was pulled into the investigation as well so they hadn't seen much of him either. The two woman spent the evening decorating some of the house and baking cookies.

When Maura woke the following morning she found the tree finished. The tree was topped with her grandmother's antique angel and the tree skirt Angela made her the first Christmas the Rizzoli's celebrated in her home was draped neatly around the base of the tree. All six stocking hung on the mantle with care, even showing a small bulge in the toe of hers. This truly did puzzle her because she was a light sleeper and Jo would usually wake her for any disturbance. Even Jane coming into the house usually had the little dog alerting her with a barked or growl. Standing at the mantel she fingered the stocking but made sure not to peak as she pondered this whole event.

When she arrived at work the ME went directly up to the bullpen with four coffees in hand only to find three empty desks and not a detective in sight. She sat the coffees down with little notes and headed to the morgue.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thirty minutes later Jane came swaggering into her office, "You saved my life with this coffee, Maur. Thanks."

"How did it go last night?" She asked looking up from her computer.

"Couldn't break'um. Real smug bastards. We gave up about two this morning. Thought we'd give'em the night in lock-up see if it helps change their mind. I gotta get back up there but wanted to say 'Hi' first and thank you for the coffee. You're a real life saver. If it wasn't for you I'd be starting without caffeine and we both know how dangerous that could be." Bringing out her Rizzoli smirk as she finished her statement.

"Maybe that extra edge would have been what you needed to break them."

Jane chuckled, "Nah, I'd probably would've just decked'um or worse. Then I'd have to deal with IAB and all their bullshit."

"Well then, you're welcome for the coffee and I'll attempt to excuse your use of profanity due to your fatigued state of mind."

With a nod and a smile Jane left her friends office. Three hours later Maura received a text from Jane saying they got a full confession. She was heading home for a long shower and a longer nap as soon as the paperwork was finished. After confirming Jane was not planning an evening at the Robber for celebratory drinks Maura suggested making dinner at her house that evening to which happily Jane agreed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At seven sharp Jane came bursting through the door, "Maura! How many times do I have to tell you to lock this door?"

"I just un-locked it for you, Jane. I also picked up some beer if you want one?"

"No not…" Jane called over her shoulder, "Wow nice tree. You finished it?"

"I didn't do a single thing to that tree, Jane. It seems I have …Elves."

"Elves?"

"Yes. Mysterious Rizzoli Elves though none of you will admit to it."

"Maura, when have I had time?" The brunette exaggerated while taking a look at her handy work.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out."

"It's too straight." Jane ponders, "And it has that frou-frou garland on it." She whined with a shiver remembering the feel of that stuff as she put it on the tree, "I told you last year that I wouldn't touch that stuff with a ten foot pole."

"Well, whichever one of you did it…I love it so much." Maura smiled brightly with unshed tears glistening in her eyes, "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Hey, now that the case is wrapped up, when are we going to go shopping?"

"I finished most of mine shopping when I went with Angela. I really only have a few odds and ends to pick-up but you know I am always willing to shop."

"Yeah, I know." Jane chuckled, "How about tomorrow night after work….providing we don't pull a new case?"

"I'd love to."

That was it, plans made for shopping and the rest of the night was spent catching up with each other and just laughing together while finishing up decorating the house. They fell asleep together on the couch after they sat down to enjoy the decorations for a moment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As it turned out things were fairly quiet around the BPD station giving the two friends plenty of time together over the weekend. Even giving them time to attend the BPD holiday party. Maura helped Jane finish her Christmas shopping as well as helping her wrap said presents. Placing each one of them under the tree as they were completed. No new mysterious things happened to Maura's house until December 23rd. Maura woke to find one more gift added to her stocking and a life-like doll sitting in a rocking chair next to the tree. The longer Maura examined the doll the more she remembered that the outfit the doll had on was just like one she had worn when she was about four years old. The doll even looked kind of like her. _Was it supposed to be her as a child?_ She wondered. Maura took a picture of the doll and sent it to her mother asking what she thought and did she have that  
picture of her in that type of outfit.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Christmas Eve was as action packed as usual. Full of fun, joy and laughter. They had an early dinner then opened half of their gifts before taking a break for dessert. During that time Maura tried to get the Rizzoli's to admit to her special gift. No one would fess up to being responsible or give any hit of who was involved. She enjoyed recounting her excitement over finding the tree and the anticipation of seeing it decorated. TJ being a baby was the center of the night. He loved his boxes and paper more than his actual presents. Frankie's gift of the little tikes sports center was a hit with the Rizzoli siblings. The little guy would have to grow a little more for the wooden ride-on fire truck Angela had gotten for him but since it was meant to be played with outside he had a few months of growing to do. Maura was responsible for his wardrobe for the next year and maybe the year after that. TJ was the most impressed with the Exersaucer that Jane had given him once all the boxes and paper were taken away. Jane and Maura waited to exchange gifts with each other until the house was cleaned up, the guests were gone and the house was quiet again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jane finds Maura Christmas morning laying with her head under the tree and a blanket over her legs, "What ya doing Maur?"

"Looking at the tree."

"You know…most people look at their trees from in front of them."

"I've already looked at it from every angle. I wanted to enjoy it from here. It really is a beautiful tree."

"Okay but you're supposed to do that when the presents are still under it. You know…so you can snoop?" Jane said as she laid down next to her friend.

Maura looked over at her friend appalled by the notion of snooping, "I opened the last two gifts in my stocking. I know I should have waited but I couldn't wait any longer."

Jane smiled taking in her friend's beauty while silently laughing because Maura would not be one to snoop. But since everyone told her she had to wait to open those last two presents until Christmas Day she abided by the rules and waited as long as she could. It was 6:13 am now, "So what did ya get?"

"The first gift that was put into the stocking was a 'Medical Examiner' ornament. But you already knew that. However did you find it?" She pointed to the ornament above her head, "And the last one was this small wooden jewelry box for my nightstand." Lifting it for Jane to see, "I love it." Rolling to her side to face her friend, "Thank you, Jane. This has been the best Christmas of my life and I have you to thank for it."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Yes you. And you know it…thank you for all of this." Maura gestures to the tree above them.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Maur."

"Jane, I know you did this or at least took part in it anyway. It really means a lot that you did this."

Jane shakes her head, "You're wrong. It wasn't me."

"You can deny it all you want but I know you Jane Rizzoli. This has you written all over it."

"Are you guessing Maura Isles?"

"I don't guess. I may not have figured out how exactly you did all of this but I know you did it. And you did it just for me. I get it now. The magic. The Christmas Magic. The excitement of it all. The joy. The anticipation involved. I couldn't wait to open the calendar block each morning to find a new flavored chocolate treat. Oh my god were they good! Some of the best chocolates I've ever had. And I love my little tree too. I even brought it home so I could put the last ornament on it. It was a star for the top by the way. I couldn't wait to see what was done to this tree or the house. I truly felt like a child. I even slept in the living room trying to catch 'Santa Claus' in the act and you knew I'd do that didn't you? How did you do it all without waking me? And this doll, Jane. I've never had anything like it and it looks just like I did as a child. Mother sent me a copy of the picture. And the fact that you put my present in her hands to hold was…I can't even explain." Her hand grasped the friendship locket around her neck.

Turning her head to fully face her friend with tears in her eyes, "Merry Christmas, Maur." She said in a whisper.

That was admission enough for Maura, she would get the details later. The ME smiled even wider and leaned over bringing her lips to Jane's. Soft and gentle afraid that her best friend would bolt if she moved to fast. It took about two seconds for Jane to respond and kiss her back. Quickly rolling her body onto her side to match the beautiful honey blonde's position slowly wrapping her arm around the petite woman's waist pulling them closer while the other caressed the softest of cheeks.

"Mmmhmm…magic." Jane mumbled as they pulled apart smiling at Maura, "I was going to do that under the mistletoe but this was even better."

"Merry Christmas Jane." Maura smiled as Jane pulled her in for another kiss filled with love, passion and possibilities.

Best Christmas ever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Merry Christmas to all who celebrate. And to everyone…enjoy the good things life has to offer no matter how small they may be. Be kind and do something nice for someone else…even if it is only a smile.**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
